un amour secret
by lolipop2220
Summary: Ils ont caché la vérité a toute l'équipe ! Et si une affaire les poussaient a tout avouer ! Comment nos agent de la BAU vont ils réagir ?
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, je me lance dans ma première fanfiction ! ( je vous en pris soyez indulgent (: ) ma fiction sera centré principalement sur hotch et prentiss (mes personnages préférés ! alors bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)

**Portland**,** Oregon**

D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, la jeune femme se trouvait dans une petite pièce sombre avec pour seule source de lumière une minuscule bougie qui se trouvait sur une table en bois. L'atmosphère était humide, il faisait froid

Elle entendit un bruit, et c'est alors que l'énorme porte qui se trouvait devant elle s'ouvrit. Un homme apparut il était plutôt de grande taille et était vêtue d'un jeans, d'un vieux tee-shirt crasseux et d'une veille casquette des New York jets qui était sans nul doute, présente pour dissimuler son visage.

Homme : Alors Mary bien dormie ? Lui demanda l'homme avec un petit sourire narquois

La jeune femme lui répondit tout en le fixant avec un regard rempli de haine

Mary : Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir de poser toutes ces questions que l'homme l'arrêta.

Homme : Oh mais voyons ma belle calme toi ! Je te promets que tout sera bientôt fini !

Mary était tétanisée, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'homme à la casquette qui s'avançait vers elle tenait un couteau dans la main droite. Ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Homme : A oui et j'ai failli oublier ! Tu as le bonjour de Samuel !

Et d'un coup sec et rapide, il lui trancha la gorge.

**Quantico, Etat de virginie**

L'heure était matinale en ce lundi matin ! Il était 7 heures et la plus part des open-spaces de la BAU étaient vides. Malgré qu'il soit si tôt, cela n'empêchait pas JJ d'êtres déjà présente à son post en train de travailler sur l'énorme pile de dossier qui s'était entassé sur son bureau. Peut de temps après, le reste de l'équipe arriva. Ils étaient entrain de parler de leurs occupations respectives du weekend.

Reid : alors Morgan ce weekend ?

Morgan : Ecoute Spencer je te l'ai déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois, tout ce qui se passe durant les weekends de Derek Morgan doit à jamais rester dans la bouche de Derek Morgan !

Garcia : Laisse tomber Spencer. Je te paris se que tu veux que comme nous il a passé son weekend à se reposer !

Aux paroles de la talentueuse analyste, Reid et Morgan laissèrent échapper quelques rires.

Derek : Et toi Prentiss, comment c'est passe ton weekend ?

Emily ne répondit pas tout de suite a la question, elle était perdu dans ses pensées et trop occupé a regarder le bureau ou se trouvait son patron l'agent Aaron Hotcher.

Derek : Emily tu est la ?

Emily : oh, oui excuse moi Derek ! Heu mon weekend et bien comme d'habitude, rien de très intéressant.

Même si Derek restait très perplexe par la raiponce de sa collègue, il n'insista pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron Hotchner, le chef de section de la BAU était assis à son bureau. Il était en train de finir de lire les rapports de leur dernière intervention.

On frappa à la porte.

Hotch : oui entrez.

Emily : Hotch, il faut qu'on parle.

Hotch : bien sur c'est à quel sujet

Emily : Arrête Aaron tu sais très bien de quoi je veux te parler !

Hotch : Ecoute chérie je sais très bien que tu as été très déçu tout autant que moi qu'ils ne puissent pas venir à notre mariage. Mais tu connais aussi bien les raisons pour lesquels ont doit garder notre relation secrète.

Emily : Oui je sais mais je me disais juste qu'il serait peut êtres temps de leur en parler ?

Hotch : Emily tu sais que si nous faisons cela nous pouvons dire adieux a l'équipe ! Strauss cherche part tout les moyens a nous séparer et notre relation lui donnerais une bonne raison de le faire !

Emily : Oui je suis désolé, je connais les conséquence pourtant mais c'est juste que ce secret devient de plus en plus dure à garder, ca fait seulement un mois que nous sommes mariés et je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore tenir !

Pendant que Emily parlait, Hotch c'était doucement rapproché d'elle. Après qu'elle aie fini son discoure, il posa délicatement une main sur son doux visage et lui offrit un langoureux et passionné baisé. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux et Aaron lui répondit d'une voix tendre.

Hotch : Oui moi aussi je suis désolé.

Tout le monde c'était rejoins dans la salle de conférence pour la présentation de leur nouvelle affaire. L'équipe n'attendait plus que Hotch et Prentiss

Derek : Vous ne trouvez pas que Emily se comporte bizarrement depuis quelques temps ?

Rossi : Oui c'est vrai que son comportement a changé depuis quelques mois !

JJ : oh mais laissais la un peut tranquille ! Je suis sur que si quelque chose n'allait pas elle nous en aurais parlé !

Garcia : Ou alors, elle a peut êtres enfin rencontré l'amour et elle n'arrête pas de penser a lui ! Et c'est pour ca qu'elle est tout le temps dans la lune en ce moment ! Franchement je trouve mon explication tout a fait plausible !

Tout le monde commença à rire en voyant l'enthousiasme de la jeune informaticienne. Elle savait parfaitement comment leur remonter le moral et les faire rire et ils en avaient souvent besoin durant leurs missions.

Emily et Aaron arrivèrent enfin et JJ prit la parole.

JJ : Bon puisque tout les monde est la on va pouvoir commencé !

Hotch : Vasi JJ nous t'écoutons.

JJ : très bien ! Alors la police de portland a déjà retrouvé quatre personnes, deux hommes et deux femmes qui ont tous été tuées de la même manière. Le tueur leur tranche la gorge et leur acène de nombreux couts de couteaux a la poitrine.

Spencer : Ont à des renseignements sur les victimes ?

JJ : Oui et c'set la que ca devient étrange. Notre tueur s'attaque à chaque fois à de jeunes mariées ! Nous avons donc Samuel et Mary Rayller et Robert et Sarah Willscott.

Hotch : Très bien ! Il n'y a plus une seule second à perdre ! Garcia tu nous sors tous ce que tu peux sur les victimes et tu nous diras tout ca dans le jet.

Garcia : Oui chef !


	3. Chapter 3

Toute l'équipe était assise dans le jet en direction de Portland. Personne ne parlait, ils étaient tous concentrés sur leur dossier.

Hotch : Morgan peux tu appeler Garcia pour lui demander ce qu'elle a trouvée ?

Derek : tout de suite !

Garcia : Bonjour grand magicien de mon cœur ! Donne moi le bon mots de passe et je te révèlerais tout mes secret !

Garcia accueillait toujours l'équipe avec des phrases dont elle seul connaissait le secret.

Derek : coucou petit cœur ! Tu es sur haut parleur et on aimerait savoir ce que tu as trouvée sur nos quatre victimes.

Garcia : Bien alors pour commencer, les deux couples c'étaient mariés i peut près deux mois. Et pour le moment, la seule chose qui les relies, c'est qu'elles travaillaient toutes dans le domaine de la justice, Mary et Samuel étaient avocats, robert policier et Sarah greffière! Voilà mes loulous c'est tout ce que j'ai put trouvé pour le moment mais je vous rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Derek : d'accord merci bébé !

Hotch bien on peut faire un débriefing rapide.

Spencer : Notre tueur s'en prend a de jeunes mariée, je suis sur que cela signifie quelque chose pour lui et je pense également qu'il a eu des problème avec les forces de l'ordre ou bien des problèmes juridique !

Emily : Et bien je pense qu'il n'y a rien a rajouter ! En effet encore une fois le petit génie les avaient pris de court ! Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jet atterrit à l'aéroport de portland.

JJ : shérif Kilton ? Je suis Jennifer Jarreau du FBI nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone ! Je vous présente les agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan et Reid

Kilton : Enchanté ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez put venir aussi vite ! Nous venons juste de trouver deux autres corps.

Hotch : Très bien ! Moi et Rossi nous allons allez sur les lieux des meurtres, JJ et Reid vous allez à la morgue et Prentiss et Morgan allez voir les nouveaux corps. Nous ne devons pas perdre une seule minute !

Chacun se mit en route !

Emily était assise avec Derek à l'arrière du véhicule de police qui était conduit par le shérif Kilton. Emily était comme à son habitude perdu des ses pensées.

Derek commençait vraiment à être inquiet pour de son amie.

Derek : Emily que ce passe t-il ?

Emily fut surprise par cette question : Rien pourquoi cette question ?

Derek : comme ca c'est juste que tu te comportes bizarrement depuis plusieurs mois !

La jeune profiler commençait a êtres énervé par les questions de ses collègues par rapport a son comportement, elle voyait bien qu'ils commençaient a la profiler et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Emily : Non Derek je t'assure que tout va bien !

La voiture c'était arrêté mais Kilton ayant entendu le ton monté entre les deux agents n'avait pas osé leur dire qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le lieu du meurtre.

Derek : d'accord Emily je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais et aussi te dire qu'au cas ou tu voudrais me parler je suis là !

Emily sentait la rage monter en elle mais également de la tristesse, de la tristesse car elle ne pouvait pas dire se qui la tracassait a son collègue et aussi au reste de l'équipe

Kilton : excusez moi de vous déranger, mais nous sommes arrivés !

Aux paroles de Kilton, Emily s'empressa de quitter la voiture et claqua violemment la portière de la voiture pour montrer sa frustration et sa colère.

Au fond d'une petite ruelle, deux corps étaient allongés au fond d'une petite ruelle. Les deux jeunes mariés étaient allongés l'un en face de l' avaient été sérieusement amochés.

Emily resta sous le choque par ce qu'elle venait de voir. La jeune mariée était dans gisait dans une gigantesque marre de sang. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui choqua le plus la jeune profiler. La victime portait une longue et belle robe blanche, une robe de marié, sa robe de marié. Le visage d'Emily avait palis, comment était ce possible. Sa robe de mariée, elle en était sur, c'était exactement la même. Les coutures, les broderies, les paillettes, le voile ! Tout était pareille. Emily n'osait plus bouger, son teint avait blanchit, elle commençait à se sentir mal.

Derek lui était penché sur le marie qui comme ca femme était habillé en tenue de cérémonie. L'homme avait été frappé par de nombreux couts de couteau à l'abdomen.

Derek : Prentiss vient voir ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Emily du faire un gros effort pour arrivé a détourner le regard de la robe et ce qu'elle allait voir n'allait pas l'aidée à ce sentir mieux.

Derek qui avait mis ses gangs tenait dans sa main droite un petit bout de papier ensanglanté et avec une voix tremblante il s'adressa à Prentiss

Derek : Emily je crois que ce message t'est destiné !

Emily était terrifiée, ce message lui était belle et bien destiné et disait mots pour mots « vous êtes les prochains agent Prentiss ». A la lecture de ce mot sans sans rendre conte, Emily c'était évanouie en plein milieu de la scène de crime.

Emily ouvra difficilement les yeux, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à distinguer était un bureau et des étagères. Quand tout à coup elle sentit une main se poser sur la reconnue tout de suite cette main, c'était celle de Hotch.

Hotch : Hey salut ma chérie ! Comment vas tu ?

Emily : ho j'ai un peu mal à la tête mais sinon je crois que ça va !

Aaron était en train de la regarder tendrement et lui adressa un grand sourire de soulagement.

Hotch : Oui tu es tombée en t'évanouissant tout à l'heure.

Hotch c'était arrêté quelques seconde pour venir s'asseoir a coté de sa douce et repris :

tu sais que tu nous a fait très peur !

Emily lui rendit son sourire mais d'un coup, elle sursauta elle venait de se rappeler ce qu'il c'était passé

Elle commençait à paniquer

Emily : Hotch mon dieux ! La robe, le message, les mariés !

Hotch posa ses mains sur ces joues pour la calmer, ce qui se eu pour conséquence de calmer immédiatement le jeune femme

Hotch : hey ! Calme toi ! C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas nous avons la situation en main.

Emily : Oui mais le message Aaron, il m'était adressé, il nous était adressé !

Hotch : oui je sais mais nous te mettrons sous protection jusqu'à que l'on retrouve ce malade !

Emily : Aaron et toi alors ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit !

Hotch : Encore une fois Emily ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne m'arrivera rien je te la promet ! Et je ne veux pas pendre le risque que l'équipe découvre notre relation ! En tout cas pas maintenant et pas comme ça ! Bon allez maintenant repose toi ! On s'occupe de tout.

Hotch lui posa un délicat baiser sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte.

Emily : Aaron attend ! Surtout fait attention a toi.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà enfin la suite ! désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite mais j'ai de plus en plus de travaille et ça devient dur de continuer a écrire. j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! :)

Emily était donc allongé dans l'immense canapé du bureau du shérif kilton. et comme lui avait demandé son chère et tendre elle s'offrit un petit moment de répit et pour enfin dormir un peu.

**Flashback **

_Elle se tenait debout devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'immense jardin de la magnifique propriété de l'ambassadrice Elizabeth Prentiss. Emily était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de bal qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, elle était de couleur rouge, une robe bustier mais avec néanmoins un atout de charme considérable, une légère fente sur le coté qui elle laissait paraitre une partie de sa jambe droite. Tradition des bals masqués oblige, elle portait également un magnifique masque qu'elle avait tout droit rapporté de Venise. Et après des heures et des heures à faire semblant de s'amuser et de sourire, un homme assez grand s'avança vers elle. Il portait un smoking classique noir, le masque qui trônait au milieu de son visage restait très simple pour aller avec le reste de sa tenue. L'homme lui tendit la main et lui demanda. _

_Homme : m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? _

_Et sans réfléchir, comme prise par un moment de folie, Emily accepta. _

_Ils se trouvaient désormais sur la piste de danse à valser au milieu des autres convives. Emily se sentait bien, elle était comme dans un rêve. Le bonheur l'envahissait de plus en plus après chaque minute. Quand soudain, sans qu'il lui laisse le temps de réagire l'homme se pencha vers son cou et lui dit avec une voix suave._

_Homme : Je t'aime Emily Prentiss._

_Emily eut un geste de recule, son premier reflexe fut de courir vers la sortie la plus proche. Elle avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place, de respirer._

_Cette voix, mais oui cette voix, c'était la sienne elle en était sur._

_L'homme l'avait suivie et se tenait derrière elle._

_Le cœur d'Emily commençait à battre deux fois plus vite, comment avait elle fait pour ne pas le reconnaître plus tôt ? _

_Une foule de question lui trottait dans la tête mais sous le cout de l'émotion, la seule qu'elle réussit à poser était la suivante. _

_Emily : Hotch, Pourquoi ? _

_Hotch : je te l'ai dit Emily tout simplement parce que je t'aime _

_Emily restait sous le choque de cette révélation, alors lui aussi il l'aimait. Durant toutes ces années, ils c'étaient toujours aimés sans jamais se l'avouer. Ils avaient chacun préférés garder ca pour eux, surement par peur d'êtres rejeter et ce a cause des maudites règles du FBI. _

_Emily c'était retourné pour se trouver face à lui. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Hotch était là, en train de la regarder dans les yeux et il ne savait pas, si les larmes qu'il voyait couler le long de la joue de Prentiss était des larmes de joie, de colère ou bien même de tristesse. Et à vrai dire Emily ne le savait pas non plus._

_Sans réellement s'en rendre conte, les deux coéquipiers c'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Emily posa alors délicatement sa main sur la joue de l'agent Hotchner et plaça ses douces lèvres sur celles d'Aaron. Se fut un long et passionné baiser, un instant magique. Quand ils se séparèrent, Emily vint glisser sa bouche tout près de l'oreille de Hotch. C'était désormais à son tour de lui dire, et avec une voix remplie de bonheur, elle murmura._

_Emily : Moi aussi je t'aime Aaron Hotchner._

**Fin du Flashback**

Aaron sortit enfin du bureau du shérif Kilton, il avait attendu que Emily s'endorme. A travers la vitre il pouvait voir les visages inquiets de ses collègues. Et même si lui l'était aussi, il devait rester concentrer, pour qu'il n'arrive rien a la femme qu'il aime, celle qui était entrer dans sa vie et également dans celle de Jack. Et si il devait lui arriver quelque chose il ne le supporterait pas. Il mettrait donc tout en œuvre pour retrouver le monstre. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la salle de réunion.

Hoth : On a du nouveau ?

Rossi leva la tête vers Hotch, et même si son collègue faisait tout pour le cacher, ça se voyait qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Mais Rossi fit comme si il n'avait rien vu et prit la parole.

Rossi : non pas grand chose, il n'y a aucune empreinte sur le bout de papier et sur les scènes des crimes. Garcia fait des recherches plus poussés sur les victimes et sur ce qui pourrai les relier à Emily.

Tout les membres de l'équipe avaient écouté Rossi avec attention. Tous sauf Reid qui regardais fixement le morceau de papier. Voyant son collègue perdu dans ses pensés JJ intervint

JJ : Quelque chose ne va pas Reid ?

Reid : non enfin c'est juste que ce morceau de papier me perturbe. C'est comme si notre suspect était sur de son cout, il a une totale confiance en lui, en disant que Emily est la prochaine il sais très bien que nous allons encore plus la protéger et je trouve ça inquiétant !

Derek : Oui Reid a raison, mais il y aussi un autre point qui me dérange pourquoi le suspect a t-il utilisé le mot vous. Et il s'en prend à Emily alors qu'elle n'est pas mariée.


	5. Chapter 5

coucou après une longue absence je poste enfin la suite de fiction ! j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Et je tiens a dire un grand merci à ma correctrice ! :D

voilà ! bonne lecture

Hotch laissa échapper un gémissement et entrouvrit lentement les yeux. Non seulement sa tête lui faisait mal, mais pour une raison étrange, il se sentait aussi un peu fiévreux. Il essayait de bouger, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il était ligoté et bâillonné. Il avait du ruban adhésif sur la bouche et avait des liens autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Il y avait aussi une chaîne en métal qui le reliait à sa chaise. Conclusion, il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper.

L'agent effectua alors un état des lieux. Il se trouvait sur une chaise en métal dans ce qui semblait être un sous-sol. La pièce était à peine éclairée par des petites bougies et il y avait une grande porte en bois qui semblait être accessible uniquement depuis l'extérieur.

Qu'était-il arrivé? Pensait Hotch. Où était-il ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'être sorti dehors pour aller prendre l'air, pour respirer et après plus rien, le trou noir.

Emily avait fini de se reposer, elle avait rejoint ses collègues pour les aider dans leur enquête, mais quelques minutes plus tard, Morgan rentra comme une furie dans la salle où tout le monde se trouvait.

Il se trouvait devant ses collègues et amis, le visage complètement désemparé. Tout le monde portait son attention sur Derek Morgan.

Derek : Nous avons un problème, Hotch a disparu !

Tous les visages des agents de la BAU se décomposèrent. Personne n'arrivait a croire ce que Derek venait de leur dévoiler. Quant à Emily, elle commençait à sentir les larmes monter dans ses yeux et la colère l'envahir. Tout ce qui se passait, était à cause d'elle, tout était de sa faute. Emily se leva de sa chaise et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Les regards choqués se tournaient maintenant vers elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle voulu passer, elle sentit quelque chose qui la retenait, c'était la main de Morgan qui était entrain de lui tenir fermement le poignet.

Emily : laisse moi passer Derek ! dit faiblement Emily.

Mais il ne la lâcha pas, la jeune femme leva donc la tête pour croiser le regard de Derek. Et ce qu'elle vit la surpris, ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux n'était pas de la tristesse ou du désarroi mais belle est bien de la colère. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel regard auparavant.

Derek : Non je ne te laisserais pas passer ! Merde Emily ! ça commence à bien faire. Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce tant que tu ne nous aura pas dis ce qu'il se passe réellement.

La jeune profiler commençait à paniquer que pouvait elle répondre à cela ? Ses pensées étaient confuses, elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

JJ : Arrête Derek ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Derek : ce qu'il me prend ? C'est que je veux retrouver Hotch, vivant de préférence, et je c'est qu'Emily nous cache quelque chose !

Lorsqu'il dit cela, ce rendant compte de son agressivité, il fit un efforts pour adoucir sa voix et se calmer, il lâcha le poignet d'Emily et regarda JJ.

Emily : Derek a raison ! Je ne peux pas garder ce secret plus longtemps. Et si à cause de ça il devait arriver quelque chose à Hotch je ne le supporterais pas.

Emily pris quelques instants pour se préparer à la réaction de ses collègues et amis quand elle aurait révélée ce lourd secret. Emily et Hotch le gardaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle se tenait devant eux, et sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle commença avec une voix tremblante à leur expliquer.

Emily : Premièrement, je veux que vous me promettiez que vous me laisserez finir avant de faire des remarques et deuxièmement, je voulais m'excuser.

Tous pouvaient sentir l'inquiétude monter en eux mais hochèrent la tête sans dire un mot.

Emily : Bien ! il y a environs six mois, Aaron et moi avons commencé à entretenir une relation plus qu'amicale, et au fur et à mesure du temps, nous avons appris à nous connaître et à nous aimer. Nous avons emménagé ensemble. Il y a un mois, nous nous sommes mariés.

Elle savait que cette explication était un peu rapide mais elle n'avait pas le courage et la force de rentrer dans les détailles maintenant.

L'équipe resta bouche bée. Cette révélation retentit comme une bombe qui venait de s'écraser sur chacun d'eux. Comment était-ce possible qu'eux, la plus grande équipe de profileurs du pays, qui passait ses journées à traquer des tueurs en série n'ai pas pu remarquer la relation de leur deux collègues ?

Tous ressentaient de la colère ainsi que le sentiment d'avoir été trahis. Et après un long moment de silence, c'est Spencer qui prit la parole le premier.

Spencer : Et vous avez attendu tout ce temps pour nous le dire ! Il a fallu que l'un de vous deux se fasse enlever pour nous révéler votre secret ! Je croyais qu'on était une famille, et surtout que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous !

Reid était vraiment énervé contre ses « soi-disant » amis, et avant même que quelqu'un est pu dire quelque chose, il était déjà sorti de la salle de conférence. Morgan se leva avec une telle violence qu'il fit valser sa chaise a l'autre bout de la pièce et sans rien dire il suivit Reid.

JJ ne savait pas trop quoi penser, elle était peut être un peu déçue mais également heureuse pour ses deux amis. Et malgré toute cette agitation, elle avait réussit a garder son sang froid. D'une voix sereine, elle dit.

JJ : Ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste leur laisser un peu de temps, ils vont revenir ! Et pour le moment il faut se concentrer sur l'enlèvement de Hotch.

Rossi : JJ a raison nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, pour le moment notre seule priorité est de retrouver Hotch !

Heures depuis la disparition : 5

Lieux : Inconnu

Hotch commençait un peu mieux à se rappeler ce qui c'était passé. Il se souvenait être sorti dehors pour prendre l'air, respirer et penser à autre chose. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir il avait sentit une grande force l'assommer à l'arrière du crane. Ensuite il c'était évanoui et ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Mais tout en se remémorant tout ça, il devenait de plus en plus inquiet. Ces collègues avaient ils remarqué sa disparition ? Ce malade avait il également enlevé Emily ? Comment allait elle ? Pourquoi le tueur faisait-il tous cela ? Plein de questions fusaient dans sa tête à cette instant précis et c'est alors que le bruit de la porte le tira de ses pensées. Aaron mis quelques instants à s'habituer à la lumière et également à distinguer la silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui, c'était celle d'un homme.

Homme : Bonjour Aaron, comment allez vous ?

Hotch ne pris pas la peine de répondre, il voulait défier l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mais cette insubordination commença à énerver le suspect qui répéta sa question plusieurs fois. Celle ci resta sans réponse. L'homme donna alors un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de l'agent Hotchner, ce qui eu pour effet de faire basculer sa chaise. Il se retrouva donc couché au sol avec une douleur qui devenait de plus en plus grande.

Homme : dois-je répéter ma question agent Hotchner ? dit l'homme avec un léger ton moqueur.

Hotch : je vais bien merci ! Et maintenant que j'ai répondu à votre saleté de question dite moi ce que vous voulez !?


End file.
